Risky Attraction
by Kathbells
Summary: A veces la vida te lleva por caminos inimaginables,por riesgos que nunca antes pensaste correr y eso es lo divertido de la vida,el no saber lo que va a pasar,el superarte a ti misma,todo ello funciona mejor cuando estás al lado de la persona a la que amas


Risky Attraction 

AVISO:Esta historia no está basada en ningún hecho real , lo único que adquirí de Stephenie Meyer es el nombre de los personajes y rasgos físicos,el resto es todo producto de mi imaginació capítulo va dirigido a todos los públicos,aunque la historia irá adquiriendo rasgos de dominación-sumisión,y tendré que poner cierto límite de edad,si no te gusta el tema,abstente de leerlo,ante todo gracias por adelantado y a disfrutar :).

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1:"Huyendo del destino"<span>

Londres-1854

No podía creer que Él me hubiera hecho esto,no era posible,tenía que ser una pesadilla,estas pesadillas de las que no puedes despertar.  
>Sí,la gente era cruel,la gente suele herirte,pero no Él,Él era especial,si Él me decepcionaba de esta manera… ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?,¿Acaso no sabía lo sensible que era?,¿No me había prometido un amor eterno? Esta idea podría sonar totalmente absurda ante muchas personas,pero cuando su voz me lo susurró al oído se convirtió en la mayor de las verdades existentes para mí.<br>Tenía un nudo en el estómago,algo que me impedía respirar con normalidad,algo que me ahogaba,no paraba de rehuir a mis pensamientos,pero… ¿Quién dijo que fuera fácil?  
>Y ahí estaba yo,en medio de la noche,abandonada,me sentía tan sola,tan defraudada,con un sucio vestido,si se le podía considerar así,ya húmedo debido al clima permanente de Londres,en mi rostro se podían observar pequeñas gotas de lluvia que se iban depositando con el tiempo a medida que avanzava por aquella calle desierta,aunque esas gotas se mezclaban con mis propias lágrimas,debido al dolor tan grande que sentía en mi pecho,más bien,en mi corazón,tan solo se escuchaba el alumbrado de las farolas,eso era nuevo para todos,la luz por fin había llegado a Londres,en ese momento di gracias a Edison,sin luz esa noche sería peor de lo que ya era…<br>Sabía que estaba expuesta en esos momentos, puesto que una chica en medio de la noche tan sola solo podía significar una cosa,estaba asustada,pero tenía tantas cosas en la mente que me era difícil concentrarme en un peligro próximo,en realidad era un mecanismo de autodefensa,pensé,el tener la mente ocupada me hacía sentir más fuerte,más valiente… como si sirviera de algo.  
>Derrepente oí como un cubo se caía tres pasos delante de mi posición,frené inmediatamente y mi corazón se cerró en un puño,como comprobé,mi supuesto mecanismo de autodefensa me había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba,mi respiración volvió a acompasarse en cuanto vi el origen de aquel estruendo, era solo un gato pardo,un gato callejero,en ese momento me vino a la mente aquella ironía,estaba en sus mismas condiciones,sin familia,sin hogar,y los dos teníamos las mismas posesiones en esos momentos,es decir: la nada.<br>Me di cuenta de que estaba temblando,realmente no sabía si era del miedo o bien porque poco a poco el caminar bajo aquella fina lluvia había hecho que me encontrara literalmente empapada,por suerte tenía ligeros recuerdos de la distribución de aquel pequeño pueblo y si mi memoria no me fallaba ,como solía hacer,en unos minutos debería llegar a una casa de acogida,una casa que ya conocía bien,era un viejo hospicio.  
>Aunque había cambiado de dueño después de la muerte de Sir Gustave ,mi padre de acogida-tutor,yo sabía que me acogerían allí,había pasado demasiadas noches bajo aquel techo para que también ellos me diesen la espalda, yo no estaba buscando una pensión por tres sencillas razones:la primera,porque no tenía ni un penique y conocía bien al dueño de aquella pensión,era de los hombres mas usureros que yo había visto,la segunda, porque aunque le diera lástima, era la única pensión en aquel pueblo ,y seguramente no tendrían sitio para mí,ya que estábamos en época de festejos populares,y la tercera,alrededor de aquella pensión se juntaban personas que no eran de mi agrado,y más después de haberme ido de vivir del pueblo y haberme convertido en una de las "sirvientas" más conocidas de Lord Edward de Clarence.<br>Después de un rato oyendo solo las finas gotas de lluvia caer sobre la dura piedra de la calzada oí unos pasos a mi espalda que estallaron mi burbuja de pensamientos,eran unos pasos concisos y fuertes,estaba claro que no debía de ser una buena compañía si se encontraba en mitad de la noche caminando bajo la lluvia,aunque puestos a juzgar,yo tampoco debia de parecer una muy buena compañía,de todos modos mi instinto me dijo que aligerara el paso si quería llegar a la casa de acogida sana y salva,aunque no podía estar lejos,el no saber si se encontraba donde creía ,me hacía estar más tensa y mi dolor de estómago se volvió a acentuar,creí que los pasos habían desaparecido cuando una voz me gritó desde la lejanía:  
>-Hey,oye pequeña,¿estás perdida?<br>En ese momento quedé paralizada,no es de esas voces que nada más oirla te da confianza,no,aquella voz era brusca,ronca,como si rugiera desde dentro,lo que me indicó que no era alguien en quien podía í no contestarle y apresurar mi paso,con mucha suerte me dejaría seguir mi parecía que mi destino me estaba poniendo a prueba,las cosas no serían tan sencillas,aquella voz ronca volvió a rugir:  
>-¿Es que no me has escuchado? Si estás perdida puedo ayudarte,ven aquí.<br>En ese momento supe que las cosas se habían complicado,él pensaba que era otra clase de chica,una meretriz,quizás si le dijera que era una chica corriente me dejaría seguir mi camino e incluso me ayudaría a buscar la casa de acogida,pero mi optimismo me hizo soltar un pequeño gemido ahogado,pero… ¿por qué no intentarlo? A fin de cuentas era mi única oportunidad o al menos lo único que mi mente podía maquinar hasta el momento.  
>-Perdóne señor pero no soy quien cree,no soy una meretriz,simplemente estoy buscando la casa de acogida del nuevo propietario,el señor Byron.<br>Sus pasos se acercaben mientras luchaba por que aquel hobre se apiadara de mí,yo ya no podía correr,no con mis piernas congeladas por el viento gélido,simplemente había quedado como una estatua,cuando se acercó pude ver su rostro,un rostro que impresiona,y no precisamente por su belleza,aquellos rasgos me sonaban,no él en sí,pero eran rasgos de un campesino,esas personas a las que no veía desde hacía años… En su rostro se observaba el paso del tiempo bajo el sol,sin duda podía apostar a que se dedicaba a la agricultura,una barbaa nada cuidada aparecía en su marcado mentón y unos ojos cubiertos de arrugas por la edad,sus ropas harapientas me recordaron a mi infancia en aquel pueblo,todo había cambiado cuando le conocí a Él,todo…  
>Tras mi detallado repaso a su físico recordé que esperaba una respuesta,pero en vez de ello me di cuenta de que estaba a tan solo tres metros de mí,con una sonrisa que dejaba mostrar sus dientes,tampoco estaban cuidados y con un tono amarillento,desde esa corta distancia podía percibir el hedor de sus ropas,olor a alcohol,a sudor,a su masculinidad… no era agradable,pero mi mente no procesaba más datos,simplemente se encontraba en un estado vegetativo,otra vez me volvía a fallar cuando se la necesitaba,cuando ya no esperaba una respuesta su voz me sorprendio de nuevo:<br>-Tranquila muchacha,no debes renegar a lo que eres,no busques la casa de acogida,allí no hay sitio justo vengo yo de allí,ven a mi casa y te haré un hueco.  
>Sin duda estaba mintiendo,si no hubiera diche "no debes renegar a lo que eres" me lo podía haber creído pero se delató por completo al creer que era una burda meretriz.<br>-Losiento pero se equivoca,la casa de acogida nunca deja a nadie en la calzada,yo pasé allí mi infancia y sé bien de lo que hablo,si me disculpa…  
>Me giré para salir de aquella calle lo antes posible pero su brazo me agarró como una trampa para osos y me dejó inmovilizada ,con mi otro brazo intenté retirar el suyo pero me fue imposible,yo no era muy fuerte que digamos y sin embargo aquel hombre aunque debía tener 55 años tenía una fuerza insó empujó contra la parez y comencé a gritar,pero mis gritos se convirtieron en gemidos ahogados rápidamente cuando me tapó con su otra mano,le di una patada en el estómago pero pareció que no le afectó suficiente,pues siguió forcejeando hasta que me levanto las faldas del vestido y dijo:-¿con que no eras una prostituta,eh? Si ya lo sabía yo,no eres virgen,aunque tu cara diga otra cosa no eres mas que una furcia,y ademas de las caras,reconozco ese olor a colonia de la nobleza,dime ¿con que noble te acostaste?.Sus palabras me habían herido,no sus insultos,pero me había hecho recordarle .Si yo no le hubiera enfadado estaría durmiendo junto a Él,en su cama,con el suave tacto de su piel,tan fría como el hielo,y a su vez una piel que me calentaba en las frías noches de invierno,su pelo color bronce que tanto adoraba,su nariz perfecta,sus ojos dorados como la miel,esa mirada tan penetrante y que tanto me intimidaba y aquellos labios perfectos que tanto me gustaba besar y dentro de ellos la mas maravillosa de las lenguas,su mortal arma de seducción,con un marco de dientes afilados,tan blancos y brillantes como el nácar, era un adonis,y le había perdido,perdido para siempre,por culpa de mi estupidez,todo era culpa mía.<br>Yo ya no podía hacer nada,estaba perdida,por mas que luchaba contra aquel abrazo letal,no podía,me di por vencida,algo que prometí no volver a hacer,dejé que aquel hombre acabara su faena y me dejara tirada en aquella calle a esperar a alguna buena persona que me recogiera,pero mis pensamientos se vieron otra vez sorprendidos ante el galope de un caballo que se dirigía a nuestro encuentro en aquel oscuro y lóbrego callejón…  
>Aquel hombre y yo quedamos paralizados sin saber como reaccionar,intenté huir pero el hombre aún me sostenía sujeta a él con toda su fuerza,y entonces a la luz de aquella farola vi el rostro de aquel jinete sobre el caballo negro que tanto conocía,no podía creerlo,tenía que haber muerto y estar en el cielo,podía contemplar el más maravilloso rostro que jamás había visto,era Él, mi señor,MI SALVADOR.<p>

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado :),ya sabéis que acepto críticas y adoro los comentarios :D,asique fuera vergüenza que no muerdo :P jejje,si no recibo ningún comentario dejaré de publicarlo y seguiré escribiendo como hobbie personal, pero si tan solo consigo a un lector que se interese por mi historia seguiré publicando,un besso y espero que hasta pronto :D.<p> 


End file.
